life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1: Chrysalis - Summary
Max Caulfield, student at Blackwell Academy in Arcadia Bay, discovers she can rewind time. The episode revolves around her testing her power and reuniting with her old best friend, Chloe Price. The pair set out to find out more about the disappearance of Rachel Amber, the harassment of Kate Marsh and the drug schemes of Nathan Prescott. The friendship between Max and Chloe is put to the test as Max debates whether to reveal her rewind power. Can they save Arcadia Bay from destruction at the hands of the oncoming tornado? ---- The episode begins as Max awakens in the middle of a storm. On a distant hill, she sees a lighthouse and makes her way to it. Before she reaches the lighthouse, she spots a massive tornado tearing Arcadia Bay. The storm flings a stray boat into the lighthouse, wrecking it. But just as the upper part of the lighthouse is about to topple on her, she wakes up. Max attributes the vision to falling asleep in her photography class, and shakes herself awake to listen to her teacher. As her photography class ends, she heads to the bathroom for some privacy after her embarrassing failure answering questions, and witnesses a young blue-haired girl being shot by Nathan Prescott. She reaches out to stop him, and suddenly finds herself back in the classroom. Upon seeing the same events happen in her art class, she discovers she can rewind time. Her first action is to attempt to save the girl. By making her way to the bathroom and setting off the fire alarm before he pulls the trigger, Max succeeds and heads out of the school, after a minor confrontation with Blackwell Academy's principal and head of security. She heads back to her dorm room to retrieve her friend Warren's flash-drive, making her way past Victoria and her friends by turning on sprinklers and covering the rich girl in paint. In the dorm, she discovers the flash-drive is with her friend Dana, who is trapped in her room at the hands of Juliet, who believes Dana was sexting her boyfriend. The drama was a ploy set up by Victoria, and Max searches her room in order to get proof for Juliet, who sets Dana free. Retrieving the flash-drive, Max makes for the parking lot to meet Warren. Unfortunately, Kate Marsh is being harassed by David Madsen, the head of Blackwell Security. The player chooses whether or not to intervene here, and Max moves on to meet Warren. Returning Warren's flash-drive, Max is interrupted by Nathan, who angrily accuses her of spying on him in the bathroom. As he becomes violent, the fight is broken up by the approach of a truck driven by the blue-haired girl, Chloe Price - Max's old best friend. Max jumps in the truck while Warren distracts Nathan, and she and Chloe make their escape. In the car, the two talk about how Max lost contact with Chloe, and how her life has become difficult after her father's death and her mother's new marriage. Back at Chloe's house, she smokes weed while Max puts on some music and discovers that Chloe is the one putting up posters around the school about the missing girl, Rachel Amber. As Max's camera is broken, she leaves Chloe alone for a moment to find tools to fix it. Despite having the tools, she fails to fix her camera, and Chloe bestows her father's old camera on Max. Before they can finish celebrating their renewed friendship, David Madsen arrives home - Chloe's stepfather dislikes the loud music they're playing, and marches upstairs. Chloe asks Max to hide to prevent David from catching her having a friend in the house (he dislikes strangers). The player has many choices here. Regardless of what is chosen, a confrontation ensues and the two girls eventually sneak out of the house together and head for the lighthouse. Max and Chloe talk atop the lighthouse hill, and Max passes out into another vision. As the storm rages around her, she again walks back up the hill towards the lighthouse. At the end of the pathway, she discovers a newspaper with the date. That Friday, the tornado will strike Arcadia Bay. As she snaps out of the vision in a panic, she tells Chloe about her newfound power and her terrifying visions about the destruction of Arcadia Bay. The episode ends as the two wonder what to do about the situation when it suddenly starts snowing, despite it being a sunny day. Continue to Episode 2: Out of Time Category:Life Is Strange Category:Episode One: Chrysalis Category:Episode Summaries